Жизнь в коробочке
by flertober
Summary: Бета: Rengi. Перинг: Билл/Том Предупреждения: инцест, нецензурные фразы. Жанр: сюр Рейтинг: R Дисклеймер: все это выдумки, написанные по просьбе Энн. Саммари: дети любят играть, особенно если игрушки так заманчиво интригующие.


Жизнь в коробочке

**Фандом: Tokio Hotel, RPS**

**Жизнь в коробочке**.

_Серия снов № 13_

Перинг: Билл/Том

Предупреждения: инцест, нецензурные фразы.

Жанр: экшен, мистика, сюр

Рейтинг: R

Дисклемер: все это выдумки, написанные по просьбе Энн.

Саммари: дети любят играть, особенно если игрушки так заманчиво интригующие.

Знаете, быть звездой, несмотря на всю свою славу и занятость, ну и деньги, которые можно потратить на развлечения – это чертовски скучное занятие. Потому что все развлечения приедаются, да-да, и девушки тоже.

После того, как попробуешь сначала блондинку, потом брюнетку, потом рыжую, потому шатенку, потом девушку с волосами цвета радуги, потом снова по кругу, потом близняшек – все эти девушки, наверное, без любви, они становятся похожими друг на друга, а это не катит. Будто каждую ночь трахаешь одну и ту же дуру, куклу. И это совсем не катит.

Тогда Том, не знаю где, достал эту коробочку, говорит, через интернет, но я не уверен – глазами он подозрительно косил в сторону, когда отвечал, я его знаю - лгал, значит. Но это не так важно, если не хочет говорить, пусть отмалчивается, я не настаиваю.

Коробочка - простая, картонная. С очень интригующим названием. "Жизнь в коробочке". Ничего особенного: на поверхности рисунки среднего типографского качества, звездочки там, кружочки, стандартная коробка для подарков, такую еще в фольгу запаковывают и обвязывают радужной ленточкой. Чтобы красиво было.

Я так посмотрел на нее, она небольшая была, в ладони умещалась, и легкая. Потряс: в ней что-то прогрохотало. И еще подумал: а ведь можно песню написать с таким названием, как раз будет о том, какая же она скучная и занудная. Жизнь, я имею в виду. Чесслово. Был тогда стопроцентно уверен, что жизнь – череда банальностей и рутинных необходимостей, а самое лучшее, что произошло со мной – это рождение, и самое лучшее, что меня ждет, – это смерть. Типично подростковые взгляды. Ха!

В общем, я не стал дожидаться какого-то знака судьбы, грохота там над головой или чего-то подобного, ну, или того, что предвещает таинственные перемены в жизни, мистические события и прочую сказочно-кинематографическую чепуху, а просто открыл ее, подцепил крышку длинным накладным ногтем, покрытым черным глянцевым лаком, и отворил. Внутри была какая-то фиговина. Нэ, ну я не знаю, как это еще назвать. Со штепселем. Ну, или она сама являлась штепселем, в общем, это был черный пластмассовый шар и два штыря, торчащих из него, болезненно напоминающих об электрических вилках, которые втыкают в розетки.

Я достал ее из коробки, а ее саму откинул. Показал Тому - тот так знаете, кисло улыбнулся, и пояснил:

- Ее надо вставить, - и я пошел к кровати – рядом с ней, внизу у пола, покрытого дорогим синим ковролином, была свободная розетка, с заземлением. Пока я устраивался на полу по-турецки, чтобы было удобнее втыкать и смотреть – что будет. Нэ, ну что-то же должно было произойти, брат устроился рядом и прижался ко мне со спины, положив подбородок мне на плечо. Наверное, ему все-таки тоже было интересно смотреть за этой, как я выразился ранее, фиговиной. А еще он обвил руками мою талию и сильнее прижался – чертовски люблю, когда он так делает. Сразу чувствуешь, что ты не один и Том, не просто кто-то там, кто рядом с тобой всю жизнь, а твой брат-близнец, с которым вы как сиамские – всегда вместе. Всегда едины.

Потом эта штука, уже включенная в розетку закрутилась, механически, но невероятно быстро, так что я побоялся бы даже прикоснуться – поранился бы. Последнее, что появилось перед глазами, это табло, маленькое электронное, на котором засветились красные нули, и еще Том крепче обнял меня так, что через футболку я чувствовал каждую косточку его худых рук.

Потом меня вырубило.

Сначала я подумал, что это был какой-то реальный глюк. Очень реальный, но глюк. Ну, или антиглюк. От какого-нибудь суперсильного наркотика, будто мало их сейчас. В наркотических галлюцинациях, что самое главное? Правильно, вернуться в реальность целым и невредимым, и не психом в Желтом доме. Вот именно об этом я подумал, когда увидел разворачивающееся вокруг меня действо: точнее статический пейзаж, вполне себе такой статический и пустынный. Пустой, но очень нереальный. Это была пустыня, очень сильно напоминающая Большой Каньон в богом забытой "свободной" Америке. Красно-желтый песок и горы, слоистые, высоченные как небоскребы, со скатами-обрывами, изрезанными ямами и от этого являющими собой то ли лунный пейзаж, разбомбленный космическим мусором, то ли лица людей, испещренные оспинами, то ли и то и другое вместе, в конце концов, Луна очень напоминает улыбающуюся уродину. Если смотреть от нас – с Земли. С Луны, наверное, все по другому, но этого мне не узнать...

Но Том, который стоял рядом со мной посреди этого бредового безобразия, был вполне реальным: его дреды и расширившиеся от удивления темно-карие глаза, легкий румянец и вытянутая футболка, которую он обожал таскать дома, пока никто не видит (ох, застукают его поклонницы в этом сером убожестве – тут же разлюбят). Поэтому я даже засомневался, что это глюк, и даже подумал: а не ущипнуть ли себя? Ну, в наркотическом забытье, во-первых, ты соображаешь не настолько ясно, чтобы догадаться проверить свои ощущения, а во-вторых, так для проформы, ведь под наркотиком боль не настолько явная, как когда ты бодр и в сознании.

Но... Том догадался сделать это раньше меня, я аж подпрыгнул, почувствовав, как его ноготки сомкнулись на моей коже, пусть даже через топ, такой сексуальный черный и обтягивающий (с белой надписью "Fuck them all" поперек груди), и выругался, очень неприлично.

Том только хихикнул и извинился, заявив, что перепутал – от удивления вместо того, чтобы ущипнуть себя, ущипнул меня. Я подумал, что мы все такие не настолько едины, чтобы перепутать свое тело с телом брата. Но он сказал это так мило, что я его простил и не стал ворчать, тем более что забот было не перечесть: например то, что мы в пустыне, которой на карте Европы, как минимум, нет. Потом я решил, что это все же какой-то глюк. И стало как-то наплевать.

Том подтолкнул меня плечом.

- Пойдем на разведку?

- Пойдем, - согласился я.

И мы пошли.

Пустыня и в Африке пустыня. Песок, палящее солнце, пустота, ни воды, ни еды (не то, чтобы очень хотелось, но вдруг понадобится). Еще напомнило все это какой-то эпизод из старых "Star Wars", когда Люк приземляется на какой-то планете и в сопровождении А2Д2 ищет Олби Вана. Я посмотрел на Тома, с любопытством рассматривающего окрестности, и решил, что брат все-таки гораздо лучше белого помойного ведра на колесиках в голубую полоску. Определенно лучше – с ним не чувствуешь себя полнейшим кретином, разговаривая, и он даже понятно отвечает, с моим любимым братишкой даже в таких условиях можно вести интеллектуальную беседу, ну, или не интеллектуальную.

- Тут все же красиво, - будто прочитав мои мысли, сказал Том, оглядываясь вокруг.

- Да, - ответил я, - было бы еще известно, где это "тут"

Том обернулся и посмотрел мне в глаза, так, шаловливо:

- Разве это важно, мы же во сне.

- Во сне, так во сне, - согласился я, а про себя подумал: "Щипок все еще болит".

По законам жанра, в конце концов, нам кто-то должен был встретиться. И в самом деле. Вскоре мы услышали жужжание вдалеке, немного напоминало гул от моторов мотоциклов. Нескольких. Я подумал: "Ну, хоть что-то".

Мотоциклы приближались быстро, и уже на горизонте можно было заметить три черных точки на фоне шлейфа поднятого колесами песка. Я еще удивился: а почем не звездолеты? Летать по пустыне проще, чем бороздить пески на двухколесном транспортном средстве с моторчиком.

Потом я заметил, что у них что-то торчит – какие-то палки из боков.

"Черт, - подумал я удивленно, - мечи".

Когда мотоциклисты приблизились – их намерения уже были ясны – они не собирались принимать чужаков на своей территории с распростертыми объятьями. Они собирались нас, как минимум, похоронить в сухой оранжевой могиле, а трупы наши засыпало бы вихрем шершавого песка.

И можно было бы произносить последнюю молитву богу, когда они были в нескольких метрах от нас, и я мог разглядеть их разъяренные, непонятно от чего, лица и оскал белых плотно сжатых зубов. Но в этот момент в своей правой руке я ощутил непонятную тяжесть, одного взгляда на нее хватило, чтобы понять причины: в ней я держал огромный, просто гигантский меч. И как оказалось, я умел им орудовать, он был легким, поднять его было – не фиг делать, зато бил как надо – сильно, резко и точно. Я моментально отбил удар одного из нападавших и по инерции напал на второго. Сбоку я увидел вспышку: оказалось, что мой братик тоже без оружия не остался в этом странно сне - у него был какой-то подозрительный лазерный пистолет. Стрелял он, впрочем, из него неплохо – одного мотоциклиста он подстрелил. Второго, самого массивного по размерам, я сбросил с его транспортного средства, которое потом двигалось дальше само по себе, но остановилось, упав на бок, как убитое животное, невдалеке.

Пока я следил за отлетевшим мотоциклом, Том, молодчина, пристрелил третьего, и мы могли вздохнуть свободно, насколько это было возможно в поднявшейся пыли пустыни. Меч сам по себе пропал. И я подумал, что оказывается, все не так плохо – если нам что-то надо, то оно появляется.

- А ничего, забавная игрушка, – сказал я и пошел к запримеченному мотоциклу.

- А-то,- подтвердил Том, шедший за мной как привязанный.

- Поедем, куда глаза глядят, - промурлыкал я, поднимая мотоцикл и пристраиваясь на нем.

Игрушка была что надо – мощный мотор, удобное мягкое сидение, очень послушный руль и пара предохранителей для неумелых водил (вроде меня) – слететь с него было сложно.

Том сел сзади и обнял меня за талию. Так крепко, что я чувствовал тепло его рук.

- У тебя все волосы в песке, - услышал я прежде, чем завести гулкий мотор (еще бы, при такой мощности).

И мы начали бороздить пустыню. Очень фантазийную пустыню.

Волосы окончательно забило песком, так же как и зубы, глаза, вся коже была покрыта налетом сухой пыли, и это было чертовски неприятно, пыль забилась под футболку, и я подозревал, что она добралась до трусов.

Это было неприятно, чертовски неприятно, хотелось почесаться и искупаться, но мы были в пустыне, и, очевидно, джакузи с пузырьками и обнаженными девицами в очень откровенных купальниках, а то и совсем без них не предвиделось. Мне даже стало грустно от этой мысли. А Том, сидел сзади и мурлыкал какую-то глупенькую песенку мне на ухо. А я от этого безмятежно улыбался.

Мы продолжали бороздить пустыню на мощном мотоцикле, а что нам оставалось? Когда я таки увидел это. Это было нечто, не совсем похожее на гору, бархан, дюну, ну или еще какую-нибудь пакость, какая водится в пустынях.

Присмотревшись, а подъезжали мы быстро, я сначала подумал, что это мираж, ну знаете, говорят, бывают в пустынях такие глюки, но нет... все было очень материальным. Оазис был очень материальным. Пальмы, алмазные блики отдающей свежестью голубой воды, прохлада и ... конечно, девушки, прекрасные феи пустыни. Не сон – мечта.

Длинноволосые русалки, правда, на двух ногах, но это не мешало им поочередно нырять в голубой пруд, с самым рыбьим видом. Последней исчезала кругленькая попка, сияющая в лучах палящего солнца. Мы подъехали поближе. Когда остановились, Том присвистнул. Я с ним согласился.

Я очаровательно улыбнулся девушкам-русалкам и подошел к воде. Кажется, я все-таки больше хотел искупаться и попить, чем девушек, но это было не важно, никуда они от меня не денутся. Ведь, правда?

Позволить русалке уволочь себя под воду, что может быть романтичней? Но я все-таки умудрился нахлебаться воды, несмываемая краска потекла с глаз, но все равно это было чертовски прикольно - нырнуть в прохладную свежую чистую воду с головой. И, конечно, времени я даром не терял, пытаясь поймать длинноногую мерзавку, брыкающуюся и уворачивающуюся, мешали тяжелые ботинки, цепи на джинсах и облепившая тело, промокшая футболка, но русалка сама схватила меня за руку и потянула куда-то на глубину – сначала я не сообразил, в чем загвоздка, когда понял, что если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то мне не хватит воздуха. Я отвернулся и начал выдергивать руку из ее крепкой хватки, но не тут-то было, рот этой девки исказился в злой усмешке, она дернулась дальше, отталкиваясь от воды, так, что длинные светлые волосы, распущенные и двигающиеся как змеи, раскрылись в воде подобно капюшону кобры. Но я продолжал упираться и посмотрел наверх, к свету, легкие начинало сдавливать, а вода становилась холоднее, и я увидел Тома. Его дреды забавно извивались в воде, а слишком просторная футболка все время норовила накрыть его голову, жутко мешая грести, но он все равно плыл и, кажется, что-то кричал, потому что изо рта у него шли пузыри. Я протянул ему свободную руку, подумал, что вдвоем мы точно одолеем эту длинноногую сучку, но... в тот момент, когда наши пальцы соприкоснулись, в глазах потемнело, будто меня накрыло черным чугунным котлом, и внутри стало холодно – я подумал, что организм все-таки сдался и рефлекторно вдохнул, втянув в себя литры воды, от которой стало только хуже. Отвратительное ощущение, я забарахтался, ополоумевший, и запаниковал. Потом почувствовал на губах теплое, живое прикосновение. Мягкое. И будто вода вокруг пропала – и были только чужие губы, которые владели моими. Я подумал, что это русалка издевательски прощается, отправив меня в ад. ...

Но в темноте перед глазами появилась та "фиговина", из которой выползло черное табло с красными цифрами, только на этот раз там были не цифры, а слово "смерть". Я подумал, да, так оно и есть: "смерть" пришла. Потом понял, что я уже не в воде. А я снова лежу на синем ковролине нашей комнаты и держу за руку Тома, который не двигается, свалившись на бок рядом. Я хотел его позвать, но голос меня не слушался, хотел пошевелиться – и ничего, и взгляд перевести не мог, и моргнуть даже. И тогда мне стало страшно – умер? Вот так просто, действительно, вот прямо сейчас, здесь, я мертв, мертв как никогда, и дух, или что там может быть, заперт в теле, неугасающее сознание, остающееся на земле. Утонул?! Посреди нашей комнаты влагу я не чувствовал, хотя прикосновение руки Тома я тоже не чувствовал, просто знал: он меня держит. Держит и не отпустит никогда, потому что мы – близнецы и даже умерли мы вместе, как родились – друг за дружкой.

Страх. Да меня охватил страх, который перерастал в панику, я подумал, что придет кто-нибудь из группы или обслуги, они найдут тут наши тела, решат, что мы хорошенько обдолбались и ... и в морг, на вскрытие. И, черт возьми, я буду видеть, нет, не видеть, знать, что мое тело режет какой-нибудь мерзкий обрюзгший докторишка-патологоанатом, да, я знал, что говорил, когда проклинал врачей и больницы. Он разрежет грудь и распотрошит легкие, и они все удивятся, узнав, что я утонул, скажут: братья Каулиц совершили двойное самоубийство. Вот дураки, а мы на этом подзаработаем, и так зол стал, в глазах помутнело, но я рассмотрел красные электрические буквы: любовь.

"Любовь?" – переспросил я сам себя. Странно появляться этому слову после того, как эта штука убила нас. Любовь? Как глупо и наивно. Любовь? Не место ей здесь. От мыслей меня отвлекло ощущение поцелуя, легкого, будто перо упало на губы. Потом чуть сильнее – будто промокаешь салфеткой разлившееся по атласной ткани вино, чтобы не размазать пятно, а наоборот – впитать влагу в салфетку. Тело болело как после длинного забега, я открыл губы, решив, все же, что загробный мир есть, и я где-нибудь в районе чистилища, а меня целует мой ангел-хранитель, а, может, и не ангел-хранитель: говорят же, что их не существует. Судя по щекочущим кожу щек и шеи влажным колючим дредам, это не ангел-хранитель, этой мой братец, с которым мы решили никогда не расставаться. И целует совсем не по-братски, но от этого вдвойне приятней. Но ... я точно знаю: после смерти все можно, просто потому что про наказание за проступки, совершенные после того, как душа покинет тело, никто и ничего нам не рассказывал.

Значит, все можно, и целовать в засос или французский поцелуй – позволить ему проникнуть мне в глотку языком и ощутить от этого возбуждения, приласкать и зарыться ладонями под футболку, чтобы насладиться ощущением мягкой горячей кожи под твоими руками. Избавиться от мокрой одежды – как змее от ее шкуры – быть вместе, как единое целое, да как сиамские близнецы, позволить Тому проникнуть в самые интимные места и испытать от этих робких прикосновений самое невероятное удовольствие – гораздо, гораздо сильнее, чем, если бы это была мисс Вселенная. Кто-то присвистнет: как? Мисс Вселенная и какой-то невзрачный худощавый подросток. _Да_, – ответишь ты. Потому что его ты любишь, его ты хочешь, и это он ласкает твой член теплой рукой, будто бы это самое ценное сокровище на свете – _да!_ Заставляет выгибаться навстречу рукам и сладостно стонать. Прижаться к его телу, засосать в рот губу и кончить, содрогаясь в оргазме. _ДА!_ – кричишь ты. Я люблю его. А он отвечает тебе взаимностью, позволяя тебе ласкать себя также страстно в ответ.

_Да!_ – говорит он, когда ты проводишь большим пальцем по головке и охватываешь ладонью мошонку. Люблю, - шепчет он, когда закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь нежностью твоих прикосновений.

Что может быть лучше на этом свете?

Разве что проснуться на полу рядом с той "хуйнюшкой", которая затащила тебя в этот странный мир, убила и заставила пережить смерть и любовь – все для тебя, и твой брат, держащий тебя за руку, с опухшими от поцелуев губами. И снова вернуться назад, поняв, что _game__is__over_.

_Я люблю тебя..._

_Я тоже тебя люблю._

_Навсегда вместе?_

_Как сиамские близнецы._

_И сплести руки в замок, чтобы не отпускать_.

конец

Глюк – по-немецки счастье, позволила себе легкую игру слов. Антиглюк – несчастье.


End file.
